Adorable Beastboy Stories
by Karategurl13
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about the fun loving Garfield. They range from his life with the Doom Patrol to his life with the Titans. Some will be happy, some will be sad. All will be awesome. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Accident

7 year old Garfield Logan was walking around his new home. He'd only been there 7 months, but it was already starting to feel like home. He still missed his parents, but he was happy. Gar heard noise coming for the garage and ran to go see what it was. He ran in and saw Cliff working on the wheels of the ship.

"Hi Cliff!"

"Hey kid."

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing the ship."

"Oh. Can I help?" he asked walking over to him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're too little."

"No I'm not." he said raising his voice.

"You're littler than me."

"Everyone is littler than you." he countered.

Cliff thought about what he just said. _Bad example. Think of something quick. Ah-ha._

"You're littler than Rita."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeee!" he said making his eyes go huge.

"Fine, but stand over there." Cliff said pointing to the table near the wall on the other side of the garage.

Gar ran over to the table.

"Don't-" he was cut off by a loud thud.

"Run."

Garfield heard something fall, but he didn't see where it went. Then he felt something wet on his leg. He looked down and saw the leg of his costume filling with blood. Cliff saw the drill in his leg and ran over to help. The drill fell out of his leg from the lack of support and Garfield started to pock at his leg.

"Kid, don't mess with that."

He examined the boy's leg and picked him up under his arms.

"Rita's gonna kill me." he muttered.

"Cliff, I'm fine. It's doesn't hurt."

The robot didn't listen. He carried his nephew to the kitchen where everyone was talking but stopped when he walked in.

"Garfield!" Rita yelled grabbing the boy from Cliff. She sat him on the table and looked at his wound. She turned to Cliff and gave him a look that would make **Batman** run and hide.

"What. Happened?"

Cliff gulped. Before he could answer, Garfield decided to get talkative.

"Well, I got bored so I started walking around. Then I heard noise and went to go so what it was. I saw Cliff and asked if I could watch. He said I was too little. Then I said please, and he said I could watch by his table, but I tripped and got the drill in my leg, but it didn't hurt. I fine so no need to worry."

Steve, Larry, and Rita paled at his story and then glared at Cliff.

"Garfield, we're going to need to take you to the medical bay ok?" Rita said sweetly. Her acting skills hid her anger.

"Ok Rita."

She picked him up and sent Cliff another glare. She left and it was just the boys.

"What were you thinking?!" Mento yelled.

"I was thinking I moved that drill."

"No time for jokes. He may have a broken leg." Negativeman added.

"If he broke his leg, he would be screaming."

"We have to go to the medical unit and you need to stay here. This conversation is not over." Mento said walking away with Negativeman.

Meanwhile Garfield was sitting on the table in the medical unit smiling like a drill didn't just go into his leg.

"Gar, can you take off your clothes and put on these."

She handed him a t-shirt and some basketball shorts.

"Ok."

"I won't look." she said turning around.

Garfield took off his uniform and put on the clothes he was given. He now fully some how much blood was coming from the wound.

"I'm finished."

She turned and pick him up and placed him on the table. Rita didn't even hear when Steve and Larry came in until she felt someone tap her shoulder. Steve examined the wound. It wasn't that deep, but would leave a scar.

"Ok Garfield, I'm going to clean your wound. It's going to hurt a little."

He nodded and reached for Rita. She gave him her hand and he squeezed it when he felt the sting. After he was done Steve got something from the drawer and hid it behind his back.

"Garfield, I'm going to need to give a tetanus shot."

"NO!" he screamed.

"It's not gonna hurt."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Why not?" Larry asked.

"NEEDLES ARE EVIL!"

"No they're not." Rita comforted.

"Yes they are!"

Gar tried to run away, but Larry blocked the door. Steve carried the boy back to the table and prepped the needle. He started crying big crocodile tears. Mento looked away while Rita stared into them and felt her heart ache.

"NO! I DON'T WANT A SHOT!" he said kicking his legs.

"Garfield Mark Logan if you don't calm down right now-" he was cut off by his wife.

"Steve, I almost forgot. I need my tetanus shot too today."

"But, you don't-"

She shook her head and then pointed to it. He knew what she meant and they set up a link.

_He doesn't know I don't need one. It'll make him feel better._

_I don't think that's a good idea._

_Do you want a shot?_

_No_

_Thought so. Now just give me the shot and it'll be over with._

_Fine._

They broke the link and Steve prepared another needle.

"Would you like me to go first?"

"Yes." he said wiping tears from his eyes.

Rita rolled up her sleeve and waited for the shot. She hated needles with a passion, but if it would make Gar feel better. She'd deal with it. She felt the needle in her arm and used her will power not to flinch. Steve moved the needle from her arm and placed a pink bandage on it. Next it was Gar's turn. He closed his eyes and felt the needle in his arm. Then it was over.

"I'm done."

Gar looked at the green bandage on his arm and smiled. Steve wrapped his leg in bandages and he was back to his preppy self. Cliff walked in the room and the temperature dropped a little.

"Kid, I'm really sorry about your leg."

"It's ok."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, there is." Rita said speaking up.

"Hey, Gar guess what?"

"What?"

"Your Uncle Cliff is going to take you to the Midway Candy factory and you can get as much candy as you want." she said smirking at him.

Gar's eyes grew to the size of quarters and fell off the table in excitement. Then he got up and started jumping up and down.

"And he's going to the new toy store that opened up." Steve added.

Garfield ran out of the room screaming THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST DAY EVER! Cliff was horrified. The kid was hyper enough. Just imagining him on a sugar high in a toy store made him shutter. Negativeman walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Have fun."

The others walked out of the room smirking and he smacked himself in the head.

"I'm doomed."

**This actually happened to me, but I didn't get a shot or get to go to a candy factory. Wish I did though. These are going to be a bunch of one shots. Some happy, some sad. I'm open to ideas and requests. Hope you enjoyed! Review or I'll get a sugar high Garfield after you! =)**


	2. Birthdays and Baseball

Hey. Here's another one- shot about the adorable BB. Shout out to FeylnxTiger and a guest! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't BB or the characters within.

8 year old Garfield Logan woke up excited beyond belief. Today was his 8th birthday. It would also be his first birthday without his parents. He looked under his bed and pulled out a small shoebox. Inside it was the hat his dad used to wear all the time, his mom's locket, and a picture of them together. It was taken on the day they died. Gar sniffled and kissed the picture. He heard a someone call his name.

"Gar, breakfast is ready." Rita called form downstairs.

BB put the picture back in the box and placed it back under his bed. He walked downstairs and went to the kitchen were Rita was cooking.

"Hey, birthday boy."

"Hi."

"I made you an extra special birthday breakfast."

She handed him a plate with chocolate chip pancakes, tofo bacon, and fruit and maple oatmeal. Gar rubbed his hands together and smiled.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Garfield. Happy birthday to you. You're going to have a great birthday today."

"I am?"

"Yes you are. I know it will be your first birthday without your parents, but we'll do our best to make it as fun as possible."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well you, Larry and Cliff are going to a baseball game."

"Cool. Can you come too?"

"No, sweetheart. Steve and I have to do some things around the house."

"Who's Steve?"

Rita smacked her hand over her mouth. She wasn't supposed to tell Gar Mento's real name. Oh well, he needed to know anyway.

"Steve is Mento's real name."

"Oh."

Soon Gar finished eating and Cliff and Larry came in the room in street clothes. Larry was in a t-shirt and jeans and Cliff was in sweat pants and a hoodie. (Only things he could fit.) Cliff picked Gar up and pulled him on his shoulders.

"Hey kid, you ready to go to the game?" Cliff asked.

"Yes."

"Don't worry Rita, we'll take care of him." Larry assured.

"I know you will. Don't lose him. Again."

"One time and you're branded for life." Cliff complained.

"Yep, now get out of here. Me and Steve have work to do."

"Fine. Bye." Larry said walking out the door.

The baseball stadium was only ten minutes away from the house. When they got in the parking lot , Larry handed Gar a baseball cap that covered most of his face.

"Put this on."

"Why, it's too big."

"I know that's the point. We don't want to attract any attention to ourselves."

"Oh."

Gar put on the hat which fell over his face. They got out of the car and went to their seats. Everything was going according to plan. The Midway Tigers were beating the Gotham Knights 9 to 6. It was the final inning of the ninth and Garfield was totally loving the game, but like any eight year old after a while, you have to go to the bathroom.

"Cliff, I have to go."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

Larry went to go get snacks and he didn't want to get up.

"Can't you go by yourself?"

"But Rita said to watch me."

"Well I'm telling you to go by yourself."

"But Rita said-"

"Who are you more afraid of me or Rita?"

"Ok, fine."

BB walked off and Cliff went back to watching the game. Gar didn't know where to go or what to look for. He was scared of all these people. He really had to go now, so he decided to ask someone. Gar saw a guy in a red and white vest with peanuts.

"Mister?"

"Yes, son."

"Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Oh yes. Follow me."

Gar followed the man to an isolated area with a door. He let him walk in front. Something in Gar thought something was wrong.

"Are you sure this is the-"

He was cut off by the man putting a cloth over his mouth. Gar was only able to scratch the man before he fell to the floor. The man picked him up and carried him out of the back door to his car. The man took off his costume and mask to reveal Animal- Vegetable- Mineral- Man.

"Too easy."

**Sorry. I wanted to put a two shot in here somewhere. Please review! The first two will get a shot out! Next chapter will feature Rita in mama bear mode. =)**


	3. Birthdays and Baseball Part 2

Hey! This is the second part of Birthdays and Baseball. Shout out to Blue mule who gave me an idea for the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters within.

Cliff cheered as the Midway Tigers won the game and left the Gotham Knights in the dust. Larry slowly walked back to their seats with his arms full of snacks. Mostly for Cliff. The mummy sighed as he missed the last pitch.

"I got your snacks."

"Thanks. Man that was a great game."

"I wouldn't know. Kid, did you-"

He looked and saw that Gar's seat was empty.

"Um, Cliff."

"Yeah." he answered with his mouth full of popcorn.

"Where's Garfield?"

"Oh, he went to the bathroom."

"The snack area is right by the bathroom and I didn't see him."

"Oh. Well then I don't know where he is." Cliff said finishing off his popcorn.

"Cliff! You lost the kid?! How could you be so irresponsible?!"

Instead of answering the meta, he awkwardly sipped on his soda and Larry knocked it out of his hand.

"Really?" Cliff said annoyed.

"Garfield is missing and your just sitting on your tin can doing nothing!"

"He's probably pulling a joke on us. Kid, you can come out now."

When nothing happened Larry pulled out his communicator and started to track him. It beeped and Larry shuttered.

"Cliff. This stadium is on the East Side of Midway right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Gar's moving North towards the Bay."

"Why would he be there?" Cliff asked scratching his head.

"Maybe because HE WAS KIDNAPPED!"

"Ohhhhhhhh. That's not good."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?"

"No, but I fell down a flight of stairs."

"That explains so much."

"Yeah. Hey!"

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy what?"

"You need to tell Rita."

"Wait why me?" he asked with his hands up in defense.

"Because this mess is your fault." Larry said pointing a finger in his face.

"But, she'll hurt me." he whined.

"And that's my problem because?"

Cliff groaned and him and Larry walked to the car without Gar. They decided to wait until they got home to tell Rita the news. Cliff cringed as they approached the house and opened the door. Mento walked out and floor all over him.

"What are you doing back so early? Where is Garfield?"

"That's the thing. We don't know." Larry said.

"What?!"

"Mister I'm - an -Idiot let the kid go to the bathroom by himself and he never made it there."

Steve was about to say something but clenched his fists and smiled like the Joker. Whenever Mento smiled, it was never good.

"You know what. I'm not going to yell. I'm gonna let Rita handle you. Honey!"

Rita walked in the living room and saw the two without Gar and her smiled faded.

"Where's Garfield?"

Larry and Steve looked at Cliff.

"Well?" Larry started.

"You see it's really a funny story. You see. I sent Larry to get snacks and it was the last inning and the kid had to go to the bathroom so I sent him by himself because I didn't want to miss the game. Then, Larry came back and said that he never saw Gar so we tracked him and saw he was heading north. Isn't that funny?"

Rita looked at him for a moment blankly and then placed down the wooden spoon she was holding. She stepped forward causing Cliff to pick up Larry and use him as a shield.

"Cliff, put Larry down I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Oh. I was worried for nothing." he said dropping Larry on his face.

"But I'm letting you know right now. If you don't find Garfield in one piece, by tonight, I'm going to **bleep **you up so **bleep** bad you will need to **bleep bleep bleep bleep**, just to **bleep bleep bleep**, and shove it up your **bleep bleep bleep bleep **until you **bleep bleep bleep **and cut your **bleep bleep bleep** like a worm. Understood?" she said calmly smiling to whole time.

Cliff, who was in the fetal position on the floor nodded quickly afraid for his life. Larry was hiding behind a large potted plant shaking like he had saw the grim ripper. Steve on the other hand felt so proud of his wife. Was he scared? Yes. Was he going to show weakness? No. Did he fear for his life? Yep. He just gave her kiss on the cheek and she smiled at him.

"Steve, can you and Larry finish the party?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because, I'm going with this dummy to get my son."

"Wait, why do you have to come with me?"

"Because if I have to kill you, nobody will be able to find the body. I'm driving."

Before they left out the door Cliff mouthed help me and Steve mouth nope. Rita smiled and dragged him out the door.

By the Midway Bay….

Garfield was struggling to get out of his cage, but the metal bars were too strong. Gar was in pain. He wasn't actually hurt, he was just bored. Bored from watching a super villain talk to himself for the past 5 hours.

"The plan is perfect. Once your team finds you in this cage. I can capture them and force Elastigirl to marry me. It's perfect."

"Except for the fact that she's already married."

"Hey. I'll get rid of him."

Just then Elastigirl and Robotman walked in the door of the warehouse and started looking around. AVM man just walked out and smiled at the two.

"Hello Elastigirl and Robotman. How are you?"

"Cut the crap. Where is my son?" Rita asked annoyed.

"He's fine and he'll stay that way if you do what I want." he said walking close to Elastigirl.

"What do you want?" Robotman asked.

"I think Elastigirl knows what I want." he said reaching his hand around and squeeze her rear.

Robotman's eyes widened and when he saw Rita's face, he stepped back a couple feet. This was not going to end pretty. Rita smiled and twisted his arm around his back.

"IF YOU THOUGHT I WOULD EVER BLEEP SLEEP WITH YOUR BLEEP BLEEP YOU'RE BLEEP BLEEP AS A BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! NOW TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS BEFORE I BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP AROUND YOUR BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP AND CRUSH IT LIKE BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! IF YOU HAVE HURT HIM I WILL BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP YOU LIKE BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!''

All the villain could do is get on his knees and point to the room behind them. Rita gave a sigh of relief when she saw Gar and ran and unlocked her son. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"Yeah Rita. I'm just bored. He talks to himself a lot."

"He's going to jail. I'm sorry your birthday was ruined."

"It wasn't ruined I got to go to my first baseball game. Well most of it. It was awesome. Do I still get cake?"

"Double chocolate chip. Your favorite."

"And presents?"

"Yes."

"Yay! This is going to be the best."

Rita walked Gar over to Robotman while the police took Animal Vegetable Mineral Man away to jail. When the three were in the car, Gar had a very important question.

"Rita?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"What's an erection ?"

Both adults eyes widened at the question.

"Honey, where did you hear that?"

" Animal Vegetable Mineral Man said he had one every time he thought of you."

Rita threw up a little in her mouth and Cliff was laughing his tin can off until Rita sent him a glare.

"What is it?"

"Uhhhhhh. I'll tell you when you're older." Rita said.

"Why can't I know now?"

"You want cake don't you?"

Garfield was silent and smiled as he came up to his party. This was going to be the best birthday ever.

**Hey everybody. I told you Rita would be in mama bear mode. The next chapter will be how they found Garfield thanks to Blue mule. I want 5 reviews though. Please review! If you don't I'll send Rita after you in mama bear mode! =)**


	4. Meeting Garfield

Thanks for the reviews. This is the chapter you've been waiting for. This chapter is dedicated to Blue mule. Shout out to gabylokita41 and felynxtiger! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters within.

7 year old Garfield Logan was alone in the world. His parents had died only a short 2 years. They drowned while searching the river of the village. King Tawbia took him in, but he was unwanted in the village. Tawbia was the only one who loved him after the accident. He raised him like his own. Gar knew he couldn't stay in this village anymore. It was too painful. He packed what little he had and headed for America. Now he was here in an unknown city all alone. He was living on the streets and looking for food in the garbage. Being green didn't always have its perks. It took him 3 days to find out that he was in Midway.

It was 7:30 at night and Gar was snuggling up against a cardboard box he called a bed when he heard an alarm. It was a bank alarm. He looked up and saw two bank robbers running from the bank.

"Ha, that was too easy." one robber said.

"I wish we had some real action." the other robber said.

"You wish is our command." a deep voice said.

The robbers and Garfield turned to the dark alley and some four figures come into the light. One of the robber slammed his foot on the ground.

"Man, not them again."

The Doom Patrol came into the light and Garfield felt safer than he had in a long time. They were the protectors of trust and justice. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He hid under his bed and watched the fight. The robbers fired bullets at them, but Robotman shielded them from the bullets. One hit one of the robbers in the shoulder. When the second robber ran out of bullets, he threw the gun down. Mento used his powers to lift him up above the ground.

"Are you ready to give up?"

"Make me."

"Please drop him." Robotman begged.

He dropped him and he collided with Cliff's fist causing the man to fly above them and drop to the ground only to be caught by Negativeman's astral form. Soon the police came and took the two away. Gar was beaming with excitement. _That was the coolest thing ever. _He wanted to talk to the, but was too afraid. Gar saw them walking away so he decided to follow them. Maybe he could get an autograph. He turned into a bloodhound and followed the smell. He waited in the shadows as they went inside a large building. It was their HQ. The boy turned into a fly and flew in before they could notice him. Once everyone was out of sight, he turned back into a boy. Garfield's eyes were the size of quarters. He looked around the area he was in. He was in a real superhero's home. Gar leaned against the wall and a trap door opened from the floor. He fell and landed several feet below ground. What he saw next, almost made his little heart stop. In front of him was a huge mainframe. He stood up and stared at the huge item. Newspaper clippings were scattered across the base. He silently screamed like a fan. His dream was coming true. As he started pressing buttons, he didn't know he set off the silent alarm. The Doom Patrol were watching him from around the corner.

"How did he get in?" Mento asked his team.

"You're the leader. We should be asking you." Negativeman said in monotone.

"What should we do?" Cliff asked.

"Take him down."

"Steve, he's a child. He looks only 6 or 7. Still a baby." Rita pleaded.

"He broke into a secure building. He can't be that much of a baby. Take him down."

The Doom Patrol walked from around the corner and he didn't even notice them. He was too busy tapping the colorful buttons. Mento cleared his throat and the boy turned around. Rita gasped as she saw that the boy was green with pointy ear. He looked so cute so just wanted to hug him. Garfield had a smile on his face the size of the Joker's. He was showing his little fangs.

"Hi."

"How did you get in here?" Mento asked harshly.

"I turned into a fly and flew through the door."

"Who are you working for?"

"Nobody."

"Don't lie to me boy. Do you work for the brotherhood?" he said getting in the boy's face.

"Who?"

"Mento, he doesn't know. Kid, where are your parents?" Cliff asked in a nicer tone.

Gar looked down at the ground and started to feel tears in his eyes. He wanted to hide them. He didn't want to embarrass himself. The emotions over the past two years boiled over with one question. Garfield let the tears run down his face causing Mento to feel guilty. Rita ran over and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok sweetheart. You can tell us."

"M-m-mommy an-and d-d-daddy are dead. I-It's m-my fault."

They all looked at each other.

"I bet it wasn't."

"The b-boat h-had a l-leak- and th-they to-told m-me to g-go get h-help so I t-turned into a b-bird and f-flew to the v-village and w-when help came th-they were d-dead."

"Sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. You got help. You're a hero."

She let the boy cry into her shoulder until he calmed down.

"Do you feel better?"

He nodded.

"You smell like mommy."

She smiled and patted his head.

"What's your name?" Cliff asked.

"Garfield Logan."

"Where are you from?" Larry asked.

"Africa."

"Who do you live with?" Steve asked after a while.

"No one."

"You have to stay with somebody."

"I don't have any family left."

"Then where do you live?" Rita asked holding the boy close.

"On the street."

Nobody noticed the boy's clothes. They just noticed his face. He was wearing a shirt with a lot of holes in it some jean shorts that were too big. Rita hugged the boy tighter and looked back at her team. They all had the same question on their minds.

"How old are you?" Steve asked dreading the answer.

"I turned 7 4 months ago."

Rita was right. He was a baby. She picked him up and he was very light. No more than 40 pounds.

"Hey buddy, you hungry?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah, the sandwich place didn't throw away anything good."

Rita felt like crying. This precious little boy had to eat from the trash. Not anymore. She would take care of him not matter what. They fixed him some mac and cheese and hauled it down like it was nothing. He soon feel asleep afterwards and the team decided to have a meeting.

"This kid's parents are dead, he's green, and he has to eat from the trash! We have to do something!" Cliff exclaimed.

"He's only a baby Steve." Rita said trying to claim herself.

"He can stay the night, but we can't keep him."

"Why not?" Larry asked with a hint of caring in his voice.

"Because we're superheroes. We can't take in a defenseless kid."

"He's not defenseless. If you listened to the kid you would have heard him say he turned into a fly. He's a shape shifter!" Larry yelled.

"Hum. A shape shifter. Are you saying we should let a 7 year old on the Doom Patrol?"

"Yes!" everyone screamed.

"We can't let a random kid stay here."

"Then we'll adopt him." Rita suggested.

"Who's we?"

"You and me."

"We barely know this kid."

"Would you like to be the one to kick him out and let him go back to eating garbage on the street?" Rita asked.

Steve knew this was coming. His wife was trying to guilt him into this. And it was working. Man, he hated when she did that.

"Fine, he can stay here for awhile."

"And."

"And I'll see if he's up to being on the team."

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

The boy ran up to Mento and jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you Mento."

Mento hugged the boy back. He was so tiny and fragile. Rita and the others looked at him smiling.

"Well."

"I'll consider it."

"Yes!" they all screamed.

"Consider what?"

"We want to adopt you Garfield."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're going too be apart of our family. You won't have to live on the streets anymore." Rita explained.

"Are you going to be my new mommy?"

"Yes, I am."

He hopped out of Steve's arms and into Rita's. He snuggled against her and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to be a superhero."

"Yes you are. We're going to teach you how to fight and face your fears, but first you'll need a name." Steve explained.

"How about Beastboy?"

"How'd you think of that?" Cliff asked.

"That's what people used to call me in the village."

"Ok. Beastboy it is."

**And so Beastboy was born. Hope you liked it. Please give me an idea for the next chapter. I have writer's block. At least 2 new ideas, please. Please review! I'd like 4 new reviews! =)**


	5. One on One

Hey. This chapter is dedicated to FelynxTiger. This will be a father/son moment. Hope you enjoy! Shout out to Mizookie101 and Victory4Zim!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters within.

Steve Dayton was sitting in his study finishing up some work on the recent bank robbers when his wife Rita came in.

"Hi, Steve."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing up some paper work."

"I brought you a muffin." she said setting it on his desk.

"Thanks."

He looked at her and thought something was going on. When Rita came around and put her arms around him, he knew she was up to something.

"So how's your day been going?"

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Why would you think I want something?" she asked batting her eyes.

"We've been married 3 years. I think I know when you want something."

"I think you need to spend more time with Garfield."

"Not this again." Steve complained.

"You're his father. You need to spend time with him."

"I'm not his father. He's just some kid I adopted."

"Steve! How can you say that? He looks up to you!"

"They only reason he looks up to me is because I'm taller than him!"

"You know you what Steve?"

"What?"

"Sometimes, you're no better than the Brain." she said glaring at him.

He looked at her and got in her face.

"I am nothing like him! I'll never be anything like him!"

"Than grow some balls and be a man! Blood or not he's your son and better start treating him like it!"

Rita stormed off leaving a flabbergasted Mento behind her. He flopped in his chair and stared at ceiling. He looked out the window and suddenly got an idea. Steve went into the living room and saw Garfield playing with a toy car. Perfect. He went to his change from his uniform and into something more comfortable. Then looked in the attic for something he hadn't used since he was a teenager. Steve came back down and the 8 year old had moved from playing with the car to trying to break the wheels off. Everyone else was sitting at the table talking.

"Garfield."

Gar looked up to him and shocked that he looked.. normal for once. He was free from his helmet that made him look like a bug and revealed his brown hair. Rita doubled back and looked at him. Maybe he got the message.

"Yes sir."

"You want to play some one on one?"

"What's that?"

"Basketball. One player against another. "

"Oh. Ok."

The two went outside while the others followed behind them to the gym. A basketball hoop was already set up. Steve threw the ball at Gar and it hit him in the stomach.

"Do you know how to play?"

"Yes. My daddy taught me."

"Ok. You want to shoot first?"

"Yes."

Gar bounced the ball on the floor and quickly moved out of the man's way. He ran to shoot, but the ball hit the back board and bounced into Steve's hands. He shot and it went in. Gar pouted a little, but wasn't giving up. He grabbed the ball from him, turned into a kangaroo and shot the ball into the net. jumped up and down happily.

"It's on now." Steve said coming at the boy.

After 15 minutes of playing it was tied 2 to 2. Steve had the ball and Gar wanted it back. He ran at him and the older man moved out of the way. Gar fell on the floor, but got back up a little shaky. He tried again, but this time Steve "accidentally" dropped the ball in Gar's hands. He tried to shoot, but he was too short. Before he knew it, Gar was being lifted up to the hoop and he dropped the ball in.

"I won!"

"Yes you did. You finally beat me."

"Do I get a prize?"

"Yes you do."

They both turned and saw Rita walking towards them and Larry and Cliff with a camera. That would be online by tomorrow.

"You get some chocolate chip cookies I made."

"Yay! Best prize ever!"

Gar looked and Steve and thought about something his mom told him.

"Rita?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Can daddy have some cookies too?"

Steve was shocked. He had never called him dad before, let alone daddy. Rita looked at Steve with a look that said I told you so.

"Sure sweetheart. Go upstairs and wash your hands."

Gar jumped out of Steve's arms and ran upstairs. Cliff and Larry were already gone.

"I told you he looks up to you."

"Yeah. You were right."

"You should listen to me more." Rita said smiling.

"Don't push it." he warned.

"Fine, but since you did spend time with your son, the cookies in the oven won't be the only ones you'll be getting tonight."

"What do- ohh."

He smiled at her after he got it. Maybe he should spend more time with Gar. The two walked up stairs hand in hand.

**Hope you all enjoyed the story. Can someone give me an idea, please? I want to do a chapter with Gar and Rita, but I'm stumped. Please review! =)**


	6. Baking Cookies with Mommy

Hey everybody! I'm not dead. Sorry it took so long to post, I was working on my young justice story. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Shout out to FelynxTiger and numbuh13m!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Doom Patrol. I own the teddy bear show.

It was around 2:30 and 8 year old Garfield Logan was too bored. He had read every comic book in his room. Twice. Now he was now sitting in the living room looking at the Teddybear Show. He heard a door open. Gar peaked around the corner and saw Steve and Rita come back from the garage. He turned into a small puppy and jumped on Rita licking her face.

"Stop, Gar that tickles." she said with laughter in her voice.

He licked her more and she laughed harder.

"Steve, help..me" Rita said between laughs.

"What's the magic word?" he asked smirking.

"Please."

"Fine. Garfield get off of her." Steve ordered.

Garfield got off of her and Steve helped her up.

"What was that for Gar?"

"I missed you."

Rita pulled him into a one armed hug and looked at her husband who just rolled his eyes. He was so jealous.

"So Steve, we better get started soon."

"Started on what?"

"You said you were going to help me bake today."

"Sorry, I promised I would help Cliff fix the ship."

"Do you have to do it today?"

"Unless you want to die tomorrow."

She crossed her arms and pouted. Rita then felt someone pull on her skirt.

"I'll help you Rita."

"Oh. Thank you Gar and guess what else?"

"What?"

"You can lick the spoon."

"Yay!"

Rita picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They walked into the kitchen and Beastboy waved to Mento. Steve gave her a certain look and she knew what it meant.

"Hey Gar. Why don't you go get my apron from my room ok?"

"Ok."

He ran off leaving the married couple to talk.

"What?"

"You're letting Garfield help you cook?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"We nicknamed him the green energizer bunny for a reason."

"Well I need some help and you and Cliff are working on the ship and Larry's well Larry."

"I still don't like it."

"Do you want him to help you and Cliff?"

"On that note I'm gone."

He went to the garage and Garfield went to the kitchen with Rita's apron. She got out all the ingredients and they began cooking. It was 15 minutes later and they finally mixed together the batter and Rita was now putting the cookie dough on a sheet pan. She noticed Garfield was nowhere to be found and put the pan in the oven quickly. Rita looked around the house and didn't find him. She finally checked his room.

"Garfield? Where are you?" she called.

Rita didn't even notice the figure coming up behind her until.

"Ah!"

She fell on her back and saw Garfield as a small kitten on her stomach.

"Gar, please turn back."

He turned back and helped her up.

"The cookies will be ready soom. What do you want to do?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is Mento ticklish?"

"Hum. No he's not."

"Are you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Garfield smirked. "Interesting."

As soon as he said that, the timer for the cookies went off. They ran downstairs and opened the oven full of sweet treats. Rita took it out of the oven and placed it on the counter.

"Cookie time!"

"Wait, we have to let it go for a few minutes."

Garfield pouted slightly.

"If you don't stop pouting, I'll have to tickle you."

He pouted his lip a little more and she came at him. Gar laughed hard as he struggled to get free from her arms. When he started to have trouble breathing, she decided to stop. Rita checked the tray and it was cool enough to start eating. She grabbed two chocolate chip cookies. One for her and one for Gar.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

The clanged their cookies together and ate them happily. Gar was now bouncing up and down.

"Garfield calm down."

"They're so yummy!"

"Thank you. You're the best helper ever."

"You too mommy."

Garfield was finishing his third cookie and Rita had finished cleaning up the kitchen when the boys arrived.

"Hi!" Garfield screamed over hyper with sugar.

"Hi, I excepted this place to be destroyed." Steve stated.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Rita said smirking.

"Ha, she's still alive. You owe me 10 bucks." Cliff screamed at Larry.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out ten bucks and handed it to the robot.

"You betted on me?"

"Yeah."

Rita felt her eyebrow twitch and she turned away putting a bowl up. Garfield quickly, but quietly crept over to the men.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Yeah Gar." Cliff said.

"I need you all to do something for me."

"Shoot."

He hopped on a stool and whispered in their ears. Cliff and Larry smirked and Steve just rolled his eyes. This was so childish. Well this was coming from a child.

"Will you do it?"

"Yep." Larry said.

"This should be fun."

"You two can do an 8 year old's bidding. I will not."

Gar turned into a small kitten and jumped into Steve's arms. He meowed and rubbed against him. Steve tried (key word) to look away, but he was just too adorable. When Gar made his eyes go big, it was over for Mento.

"Fine."

Gar jumped out of his arms and turned back into a human.

"Rita?"

"Yes?" she said coming back into the room.

"Remember when I asked if you were ticklish?"

"Yeah." Rita answered getting nervous.

"You shouldn't have answered. Get her!"

She ran out of the room with the others on her tail. Leaving Garfield alone with his precious cookies. He heard Rita laughing/screaming from the other room. He grabbed saw milk and ate cookies to his heart's content.

**Sorry about the long update. I was working on another story. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and you'll get an invisible season of the Teddybear Show! =)**


	7. Deaged Daddy

Hey everybody. This one shot I just thought of. Hope you enjoy! Shout out to FelynxTiger and numbuh13m!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Doom Patrol. I own the Teddybear show.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. A stakeout of a supposed abandoned building. Boy were they wrong. It turned into an all out battle and ended in something very strange happening. Mento accidentally got turned into a 2 year old. The team just came in the door and Rita was carrying her 2 year old husband, who was sucking his thumb.

"What are we going to do?" Garfield asked.

"Well I am going to the store to get baby stuff. You three need to baby sit him." Rita explained.

"Wait, why do we have to watch him?" Cliff asked.

"Do you want to shop for baby clothes, diapers, bottles…"

"Ok, we get the point." Larry said.

She went to put him down, but he latched onto her hair.

"Wita no weave." he begged.

"I have to leave. I'll be back soon."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she left. Steve started sucking his thumb again.

"So, who knows how to take care of a baby?" Larry asked.

"I have a niece."

Cliff picked the two year old up and held him in his arms. Steve snuggled against him. He then walked over and placed Steve in front of the tv and turned on the Teddybear Show. It two year old was hypnotized by the colorful dancing teddy bears.

"That should keep him busy for a while."

"What happens when the show goes off?" Larry asked in monotone.

"I'll play with him." Garfield offered.

"Ok. We'll try and figure out how to fix this."

With that Larry and Cliff went to the other room. Gar sat down next to Steve. The show just ended and his lip started to quiver. Then he began cry.

"WAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA!"

Garfield reached over to get his teddy bear and waved it in his face. Steve had tears rolling down his face, but smiled when he saw the teddy bear. He grabbed it held it tight.

"You're cute when you're not yelling at me."

"Me sowwy."

The two year old hugged him and snuggled against him. Gar smiled.

"Mento can I ask you something?"

"Suwe."

Gar softly ran his fingers over the boy's back and he giggled. This made him smile bigger. He gently pinned down the boy and tickled him. He struggled on the rug with big crocodile tears running down his face. Steve tried to get away, but he was too strong. Garfield finally let up so he could catch his breath. Steve then pointed to his mouth.

"Cliff! Larry!"

Both quickly walked in and Larry picked up Steve.

"What is it kid?" Cliff asked.

"I don't know what he's doing."

They looked at the 2 year old pointing at his mouth.

"I think he's hungry."

They walked into the kitchen and placed Steve on the counter.

"What do 2 year olds eat?" Gar asked.

"I know they can't eat solid food."

Cliff searched in the fridge and saw something that could work.

"What about this?"

"Is that bacon dip?"

"Yeah. It's dip so it's not solid." Cliff explained smiling.

"I've got nothing so I guess."

Cliff got a spoonful of the dip and tried to give it to Steve, but he refused to take it.

"Steve open your mouth." Larry ordered.

"No."

Gar put a finger to his mouth and snuck around to the back of the child. He carefully raised his hands and tickled the child's sides. He laughed and Cliff jammed the food into his mouth.

"Ha!"

Steve swallowed the mixture and reached out to get more.

"Wore! Wore!"

Cliff kept feeding him until the two year old yawned and laid down on the table. The robot picked the sleeping child and carried him to the couch.

"Now that he's asleep we can figure out how to fix this."

The three worked on the cure for 3 hours and then fell asleep when they couldn't find anything. Rita opened the door with some bags and looked around and saw the boys sleeping at the computer. She walked into the living room and saw that her husband was back to normal. She walked over and shook him on the shoulder.

"Huh. What?"

"You're back to normal."

"Yeah I am."

"Do you know how?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Well Cliff feed me bacon dip so I guess that's why."

"Bacon dip? Really?"

"Yep."

Rita covered her mouth to keep laughter from coming out, but she couldn't help herself. She laughed at her husband and he glared at her. Just then her phone beeped and she smiled at Steve.

"Aaaaawwww."

"What?"

Rita showed him a picture of him in his two year old self , sucking his thumb, sleeping.

"I am so sending this to the Justice League."

"You. Better. Not."

Rita got up from the couch too slow and he pinned her to the ground. He got her phone and deleted the photo.

"I win."

She grabbed her phone from him and pouted. As he walked upstairs to their room she smirked and got up off the floor.

"Too bad I already sent it to the League."

**Hope you enjoyed the story! I will be starting school in two days so I will try and post weekly. The first three people to review will get a BB fan doll! Please review! =)**


	8. Gar's First Sleepover

Hey everybody! This one shot will be a some what cross over. Hope you enjoy! Shout out to numbuh13m, gabylokita41, FelynxTiger, and stormygirl335!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Rita and Steve were in his private study making out on the couch. They may have been adults, but sometimes they act like teenagers. When he reached under her tiny skirt, she pulled away.

"We need to talk."

"Now?" he whined.

"Yes now. I have your attention don't I?"

"Why do you tease me?"

"I'll be quick."

"Fine, you got 2 minutes. Go."

"Well Gar is 8, going on 9 and I want him to have a normal childhood."

"Rita, he's green."

"I know, but he should be able to hang around kids his own age and not adults all the time."

"1 minute. 30 seconds."

She felt her eye brow twitch.

"I'm not talking about regular kids, I'm talking about sidekicks."

"So what are you saying?"

"Maybe he should have a sleepover with Robin."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because he pisses me off more than his father."

"Come on Steve. It will be fun."

"For who?"

"For the boys. Come on."

"What do I get in return?"

"I'm on my back, on your couch in a locked room. What more do you want?"

"I guess."

"Oh Gar's going to be so excit-"

She was cut off by him kissing her and wrapped her arms around him. It was very lucky for everyone that the study was sound proofed. The next day, Rita went to Gar's room and saw him trying to do a hand stand. She walked in and dragged Steve in by the arm.

"Hey Gar."

"Hi Rita. Hi Mento, sir."

"Garfield we need to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Do you know Robin?"

Gar stared at them and started jumping up and down rapidly,

"Robin, As in Batman's Robin? HE IS SO AWESOME!"

"So you're a fan." Steve asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, we talked about it and we decided that you can have a sleepover with him."

He stood slack jawed and then wrapped his arms tightly around both of them.

"THANK YOU!"

"G-Gar, we c-can't br-breath." Rita tried to say.

He let go and started jumping up and down. The couple left and listened to the boy say.

"Best. Day. Ever!"

It was around 5 o'clock when the door bell rang. Garfield turned into a dog and ran to the door. Rita opened the door and Robin and Batman were standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Robin. Hi, Bruce."

"Hi." the nine year old said perky.

"Hello Rita." said his father.

"Do you two want to come in?"

The two heroes came in the door and Garfield (in adorable puppy form) ran to the boy and panted in front of him.

"Ohh. A puppy!" Rob said rubbing him.

"I want a puppy, but daddy won't let me." he added pouting.

"And yet you bought him a car." Steve said walking into the room.

"Shut it Dayton. I thought you said your kid wanted to have a sleep over."

"He does. Garfield."

Gar changed back to himself and Robin jumped back. Batman doubled back. Did that just happen?

"Hi, I'm Garfield, but I like to be called Gar."

"I'm Robin. I can't tell you my real name."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed."

"That's too bad. Want to go to my room?!"

"Sure. Can I ride on your back?"

"Yeah."

He turned into a dog and let the boy ride him upstairs.

"Bye daddy!"

Then they were gone.

"Umm, Steve why didn't you tell me about your son?"

"I did tell you. I said his parents drowned and his broke in here to join the team. Once he showed us his powers, me and Rita adopted him and he joined the team."

"I remember that, but you left out the part that he's GREEN and a SHAPESHIFTER!"

"We call him Beastboy for a reason." Steve said talking slowly.

"If my son isn't in one piece when I get back, you will be leaving Midway in a box."

"I'd love to see you try."

"Ok, ok you two. I think it's time for you to leave Bruce. You trust us don't you?" Rita asked.

" I trust you Rita, but not the bug man over there."

"Just get out of my house."

Steve said pushing him out the door.

"Remember…"

"Don't let Robin have sugar, play Batman and Robin or have peanut butter. He has to be in bed by 9 and he can't go on patrol. We know."

Batman glared at them one last time and then went home. Upstairs, the boys were having a great time.

**Sorry about leaving you all hanging, but this story is too long to post at one time. I will update weekly since I start school tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the first part! Please review or I'll send Batman in daddy bats mode! =)**


	9. Gar's First Sleepover Part 2

Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to update! Please enjoy. Shout out to numbuh13m and 8fangirl8!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Robin laughed as Garfield turned into a monkey and started hanging upside down around the room.

"Now turn into a bird."

He did as told and turned into a bird and flew around the room. Gar got tired and fell on his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I used up a lot of energy."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I needed the practice." Garfield said cheerfully.

"Are Auntie Rita and Uncle Steve your mommy and daddy?"

"No. They- they died." he said quietly.

Robin hugged him tightly knowing that his parents were dead too.

"What happened?"

"They drowned and Rita and Mento adopted me."

"Why do you keep calling Steve Mento? We're not on patrol."

"I'm not allowed to say his real name ever."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I just do what he says."

"Your bed is bouncy." Robin said jumping on the bed and started doing flips.

"Mento's not going to like that."

"How will he know?"

"Stop jumping on that bed!" Steve yelled from downstairs.

Robin jumped at his voice and Gar just grinned.

"Told you?"

"What can we do for fun?"

Garfield thought about it and smiled.

"Do you like pranks?"

Robin smiled evilly and put his arms around Gar.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship."

With that, the boys started planning their pranks on the unsuspecting heroes until Cliff came in.

"Hey boys."

"Hi Uncle Cliff." Garfield said.

"Ok. What are you two up to? You only call me Uncle Cliff when you're about to do something that will get you in trouble."

"All we wanted to do were pull some pranks." Robin said sweetly.

"Are you boys kidding? I can't believe you two would pull pranks."

Both looked down at their feet.

"And not invite me!"

Both instantly perked up. With that the three started planning their pranks.

_Two hours later_

The three remaining members on the Doom Patrol were sitting on the couch watching Saw 3 in the living room. Steve and Larry were actually quite bored, but they enjoyed Rita snuggling up against them when she got scared. It was thundering outside so that made it worse. When the movie was over, she was hanging on to Steve for dear life.

"Rita?"

"Yes."

"The movie's over. You can let go of my arm."

She slowly let go of his arm, but was still scared.

"Cliff's been upstairs for a while. He's the one who said we should watch the movie." Larry stated.

"Let's make sure they didn't kill him."

Steve and Larry got up, but Rita held onto their arms.

"Don't go."

"We'll be back soon."

"Yeah, you act like that puppet is gonna come from the tv and get you."

"He might."

"Rita you're a superhero. I know you've seen scarier things." Steve said.

"Yeah like Steve naked."

This made Rita giggle, but earned him a slap from Mento. With that the two left and Elastigirl was alone.

"They're right. I'm a superhero. I shouldn't be afraid of a stupid movie."

She soon heard the floor creek and got scared.

"Steve? Larry? Cliff?"

No answer.

"Come on. This isn't funny."

Rita got up and looked around the living room. She soon heard the bell of a tricycle.

"I'm serious. This isn't funny."

Rita walked over to the window and the lights went out.

"Guys?"

She heard footsteps and moved to the wall. She heard deep breathing and felt something go past her leg.

"Whose there?!"

Rita stumbled in the dark until she found a light switch and turned it on. She looked around and suddenly the tv turned on and was fuzzy. She turned to turn it off, but it wouldn't.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny."

Then the tv cleared and showed the puppet from the movie and Rita paled.

"Hello Rita. I want to play a game." the puppet said.

She screamed to the top of her lungs. Steve and Larry heard this from all the way upstairs and ran down to see her sitting on the floor shaking.

"Honey? What happened?"

"E-evil p-p-puppet. Tv."

Larry turned on the tv and saw that the Muppets were on. They turned and laughed at her.

"You're afraid of the Muppets?"

"No. There was that puppet from the movie. He was there."

"Wait who's scarier Kermit or Miss Piggy." Larry joked.

"That's not funny! I was scared." she said pouting.

"Sure you were." Steve said giving her a peak on the cheek.

In the corner of the room, the boys and Cliff were laughing their heads off.

"One down, two to go."

_Half an hour later_

Rita was making dinner while the boys watched her.

"How much longer?" Larry asked.

"15 minutes."

He groaned and got up. Then they heard footsteps.

"Cliff is that you?" Steve asked.

The footsteps got closer and closer and then they just stopped.

"Come on you two. Let's check it out."

The three went down the dark hallway and searched for the source of the footsteps. At the end of the hallway was a room with a light coming from under it.

"On the count of three. 1, 2, 3!"

They opened the door and the only thing they saw was a lamp on. Rita sighed with relief , but when they turned around she jumped into Larry's arms, making Steve extremely jealous. In front of them was a little girl with long black hair and a white dress on. Her head was down, so they couldn't see her face.

"W-who are you?" Rita asked.

The girl walked forward and they tried to move around her. The girl turned to them and lifted up her head. Only thing was, she had no face. They screamed and hid in the living room. Inside of seeing the girl come out of the hallway it was Cliff, Robin and Gar laughing their heads off.

"Are you three behind this?"

"Yep. You should have seen your faces." Cliff said.

"What about that girl ?"

"A hologram." Robin said proudly.

"And the puppet on the tv."

"I hacked it's mainframe."

"That's not funny." Rita said.

"No it wasn't. Do you boys have anything to say for yourselves?" Mento asked.

They looked at each other and said.

"Cliff made us do it!"

And they ran upstairs and left Cliff with all the blame.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed! Now there's a lesson in here. Never help Robin and Gar pull pranks! Please review! =)**


	10. Best Friends Forever

Hey everybody! Shout out to numbuh14m, gabylokita41, and 8fangirl8! I got the idea from candyapples101 Truth or Dare Anyone?

Disclamier: I don't own the characters below. I own the teddy bear show.

The Doom Patrol were walking through the Watchtower on their way to a meeting with the Justice League. Beastboy was staring at everything and asking questions about everything.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That's the garden." Rita answered.

"What's that?"

"That's the gym."

"What's th-"

"If you ask what's that one more time, I'm going to tan your hind." Mento warned.

Garfield was silent, but his eyes still darted from place to place. They walked into the meeting room with the entire League their, including Batman and Robin.

"Hi Robin!"

"Hi Garfield!"

"Why don't you boys go play, while we talk?" Rita asked.

Robin looked up at Bruce with a pleading look.

"Fine."

Robin grabbed Beastboy by the wrist and the boys ran off.

"So Bruce, what's so important about this meeting you couldn't tell me about over the phone?" Mento asked.

"Simple. It's this meeting is about Garfield."

Robin and Garfield laughed as they jumped on the trampoline in the gym. Suddenly, a yellow and red blur whished past them, causing Gar to jump and turn into a turtle. Robin cackled and felt on his back.

"Wally, don't scare him."

"Sorry, Rob."

Wally walked over to the shaking turtle and looked at it.

"Is this him?"

"Yep. Gar he's a friend, you can change back."

Garfield changed back and Wally jumped.

"See, I told you he can change into animals."

"Cool! My name is Kid Flash, but you can call me Wally!" he said, holding out his hand.

"Beastboy, but you can call me Gar."

"So what do you want to do?" Robin asked.

"We could pull more pranks." Gar said evilly.

"Or one big one." Robin added just as evil.

"Oh I like the sound of this. What are we gonna do?"

All three boys thought about it for a minute when Robin got an idea.

"I got it. We'll fill the meeting room with laughing gas."

"That's awesome!"

"Where will we get it?" Gar asked.

"We have a medical unit here and it has laughing gas there."

"Let's do it!"

With that, the boys started putting together the ultimate prank. Meanwhile Mento was being chewed out by Batman while the others watched.

"How could you not have discussed him with us first?"

"I didn't think I needed to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not a child, I don't need to run every little thing past you."

"But Garfield is. He's 8."

"And Robin is 9, so what?"

"He could have been killed."

"But he wasn't, besides Gotham is 3 times as bad as Midway."

"Can he even control his powers?" Bruce growled.

"Yes, he can. I wouldn't send him into battle without being able to. Do I look like an idiot?"

"Do you want me to answer that truthfully?"

Rita saw that the two heroes looked like they were about to kill each other, so she decided to intervene. She got up and stood between them. This whole time, nobody noticed the gas filling the room.

"Ok boys, let's not act like children."

"He started it." Both said at the same time.

Rita sighed and slapped them both in the back of the head. Some people gasped and others like Flash hid under the table. Bruce used his bat glare on her, but she looked right back at him not even phased.

"As I was saying, we should talk about this like adults."

"I admit, I should've told you more about Garfield and I'll take the blame for that."

"Well, at least you admitted it. Who knows, maybe he can help the League on a mission on day."

Suddenly, Rita and Dinah started laughing uncontrollably.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"I -c-c-an't s-s-top la-la-laughing!" she said giggling.

Rita had to hold onto Steve to keep from falling over, the same with Dinah. After 5 minutes, everyone was laughing like crazy. Most of the people were on the floor.

"Steve , Bruce make it stop!" Flash begged trying not to fall out of his chair.

Mento was unsuccessfully trying to hold back his laughter, but only made it worse. Batman on the other hand was having better luck, but not by much. In the security room, the boys were laughing at their mentors.

"I've never seen Mento laugh so much."

"I didn't even know Batman could laugh." Wally added.

"I think they've had enough." Robin said pressing the off button.

Everyone slowly started to catch their breath.

"Let's get out of here before they figure out it was us."

The boys ran off, while the mentors searched for the perpetrator. After 4 hours of searching, they remembered that the boys were there and went to look for them. Robin, Wally, and Gar were sleeping on the ground in the entertainment room, with the Teddy Bear Show on. Bruce and Steve decided that the boys would be punished later, but for now they would sleep. Next to them was a drawing that Garfield drew. It was Robin, Gar, and Wally jumping on a trampoline with words written on the bottom of it. Best Friends Forever!

**Hope you enjoyed the story! I want 3 reviews before I post again. Blue mule I hope this is what you were talking about! Hope I fulfilled it! =)**


	11. The Birthday

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long update. Shout out to numbuh13m, animatedBB, 8fangirl8, and Nilsey!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Beastboy sat on the top of the DP Headquarters and watched the sun rise over the city. He sighed heavily and had his head hung low. Today was his mom's birthday. The mom he would never see again. Garfield let his legs swing over the edge of the building. The sun rise was always his favorite. It was the only time when he could relax. He heard the clicking of heels on the roof and his adopted mom came over and sat beside him.

"You're up early." She said.

"I couldn't sleep, not knowing what today was."

"It's her birthday."

He nodded sadly. Rita wrapped his arm around him.

"I like being on the team and having you as my mom, but I miss my real mom. Does that make me a bad person?" he asked.

"Of course not, Garfield, I know I can never take the place of your mother, but I'm trying. She was a good person."

"You knew my mom?"

"We were in a movie together and we've been friends ever since."

"My mom worked with you?"

"When we were about 17. Do you want to see the movie?"

He nodded and the two heroes went back inside. The movie was about 2 hours long. After it was over, Rita saw Garfield crying. She hugged him tightly and let him cry into her chest.

"I miss her so much."

"I know you do."

"It's my fault she's dead. I'm useless."

"Garfield Mark Logan, you are not useless. I know you miss her, but I know your mom wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what happened. You have to move on."

"You want me to forget my mom?!"

"No, don't forget her. Just stop feeling guilty about what happened. They fell off of a waterfall. Nobody could save them."

"I wish I could give her a gift, since it's her birthday."

"Actually you can. " Rita said, pulling him to his room.

After a few minutes, the two went back up to the roof and Beastboy had a green balloon in his hand. Rita had told him to write a special message on a piece of paper and place it inside the ballon.

"What do we do now?"

"Just let it go. It will go all the way up to heaven and your mom will get it."

"She will?"

"She will, now let go."

Garfield let go of the balloon and watched it float all the way up into the clouds, until you couldn't see it anymore. BB hugged Rita and the two went inside for breakfast. The note Beastboy wrote to his mom was simple. It read:

_I'll never forget you._

_Love, Gar_

**Please help me, I desperately need some new ideas for this story! Please, somebody give me an idea! Please review or I'll cry! =)**


	12. Messed Up Teaching

Hey everybody! Shout out to numbuh13m and a guest!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Rita sighed as she watched her play with dump trucks from the kitchen. Steve came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

"I know Gar's a hero, but he needs an education."

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

"No Steve, he needs an education."

"So what do you want me to do? Send him to school and let him be teased or possibly be kidnapped and sent to a lab to be experimented on?" he yelled.

"Steve, you overreact way too much." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You know I'm telling the truth. You might as well put a sign on his back that says I'm a freak."

"He's an eight year old boy for crying out loud! And what's wrong with being a freak? You married one."

Steve was at a loss for words. He knew she was right, but his ego wouldn't admit it. She walked over to him and gave him a pleading look.

"Maybe Cliff can home school him."

"Yeah and maybe Batman will sing the Barney theme song on national tv." he said, sarcastically .

Rita glared at her husband.

"Come on Steve, he isn't that bad."

"You're talking about the man who blew up the stove trying to make toast right?" Steve reminded her.

"Fine, how about he just teach him some math, nothing else." she offered.

"No."

"Why not?"

Just then Cliff walked in the room holding a soda can.

"Hey Cliff."

"Yeah, Steve."

"What's 2+2?"

"Uhhhhh, wait I know this. 7, no 6, no 5. Yeah, it's 5, isn't it?"

He turned back to her.

"I rest my case."

"Larry can help too."

"Larry can help with what?" he asked, walking into the room.

"Can you help Cliff teach Gar math?"

"Wait, I never agreed to that." Cliff said.

"I don't know Rita."

She hung her head low and sighed in defeat. Rita looked up at them and the guys saw she was crying a little. Guilt washed over them. Being the only girl on the team, none wanted to see her sad, let alone cry.

"I just want my son to have a some what normal life. Is that too much to ask?"

Steve pulled his wife into a loving hug.

"Rita, we'll do it." Cliff said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok." she said, suddenly becoming happy and smiling at them. They stared at her shocked.

"How did you do that?"

"It's called fake crying. I was an actress."

"You tricked us."

"Yes, yes I did. Garfield!"

The boy came bouncing in happily.

"Yes Rita?"

"Put your toys up and then came back downstairs. Cliff and Larry want to tell you about something."

"Ok."

Garfield ran off to put his toys away. Rita yelped as she felt 3 hands smack her on the butt hard. She turned and stared at them.

"What was that for?"

" For tricking us."

She glared at them and walked off. Five minutes later, Cliff and Larry were staring at a bouncing Beastboy. Man, Rita owed them for this.

"Garfield, be still."

"Ok, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to teach you about math."

"I already know about math."

"What's 2+2?"

"4."

"Really? I thought it was 5." Cliff said. Larry face palmed himself.

"Ok, let's teach you about history."

"Alright."

"Right how much history do you actually know?" Larry asked.

"Well I know some guy in a cool pirate hat came here and was crowned the king by people with paint of them."

Larry just stared at him. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Ok Gar, do you know how America was founded?"

"What's America?"

Larry hit his head repeatedly on the table.

"America is the country we live in." Cliff explained, trying to stop Larry from hurting himself. Larry got tired and walked into the kitchen.

"I thought we lived in Midway."

"That's the city we live in. Since we were born in America, that makes us American."

"But, I was born here and then we moved to Africa. What does that make me?"

"That still makes you American, since you were born here."

"Oh. Ok."

"Do you know what the Boston Tea Party was?"

"Aren't tea parties for girls?"

"Yep. It was when a bunch of girls and some guys sat under a tree and drank tea so that the king would let them vote." Cliff explained.

"So if someone sits under a tree and drinks tea, they can vote?"

"Sure."

"I like history!"

"I know, do you want to know about World War 2?"

After 2 more hours of history, it was time for Beastboy's bedtime. Rita came downstairs and looked for him.

"Cliff, do you know where Garfield is? It's his bedtime."

"I think he's outside."

She walked outside and saw her son sitting under a tree drinking something.

"Garfield, what are you doing outside so late?"

"I want to vote."

"You're too young to vote."

"No I'm not. Cliff said that if I drink tea and sit under a tree, I can vote."

"Why did Cliff tell you that?" Rita asked.

"He was teaching me about the Boston Tea Party. Did you know that World War 2 was when Pluto and Venus had a fight with Saturn and Neptune over which star they wanted to be by?"

Rita stared at him blankly and then smiled at him.

"Garfield, cover your ears."

"Why?"

"It's a game."

The boy did as told and covered his ears.

"CLIFF!"

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! =)**


	13. The Art of Pranking Brothers

Hey everybody! Shout out to ilikehats2, numbuh13m, FelynxTiger, stormygirl335, guest, RheathePsychoticNinja, Emma and Nilsey!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Wally and Gar were watching Robin do gymnastics in the gym when Speedy came in with Mento, Black Canary and Green Arrow.

"Who's that?" Roy asked, pointing to Gar.

"That's Beastboy, my son." Mento answered.

"I thought Rita couldn't get knocked up."

This earned him a hard slap in the head from Dinah.

"He's adopted." Steve growled.

"Oh, so what am I here for?"

"We need you to baby sit them." Ollie said.

"Why?"

"We have a meeting."

"Why do they need a sitter?"

"Because last time we left them alone, they filled the meeting room with laughing gas." Dinah explained.

"I won't do it." Roy said, crossing his arms.

" Either do it or I'll send Batman after you." Mento threatened.

Roy sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't win this battle.

"Fine."

With that the three heroes left and Wally ran over and hugged Roy.

"Hi Roy." Wally said.

"Hi Roy!" Robin said, jumping down from the rafters.

Garfield just sat on the mat.

"Gar, come meet Roy."

Garfield reluctantly walked over to the group and waved to Roy.

"So, you're Garfield?"

"Yeah."

"He can turned into any animal!" Wally said.

"He can?"

Gar turned into a small puppy and curled around Roy's feet.

"That's actually pretty cool."

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Keeping you three out of trouble. I heard about the laughing gas."

"It was awesome!" Wally yelled.

"Well no more or Bats will have my head."

"Ok. Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"Hide and seek. We hide you seek." Rob said, pulling Gar and Wally with him.

Roy sighed heavily, this was going to be a long day. After 2 hours, Roy still couldn't the boys.

"Come on guys, I give up." he yelled.

There was no answer.

"Please, I'll give you anything you want."

Still no answer.

"Ugghhh, Bats is gonna kill me."

Roy walked out of the room grumbling to himself. Above his head were the three boys laughing at him from the rafters.

"He's so clueless." Robin laughed.

"What do we do now?" Gar asked.

"We do what we always do. We prank." Wally said.

With that the boys started planning their prank. Half an hour later, Roy was pacing back and forth.

"I'm doomed. Completely and royally doomed."

"Doomed about what?" a voice said.

Roy jumped and saw the League behind him.

"Uhhh, nothing."

"Where are the boys?" Rita asked.

"You see, about that-"

Soon they heard loud sounds coming from the entertainment room and Roy ran in to see what was going on. The 3 heroes were playing video games and Roy sighed with relief.

"Roy, come play with us." Wally said.

Roy shrugged his shoulders and walked inside. The boys looked disappointed for some reason.

"I thought it was going to work." Gar whispered.

"Wally were did you put the wire?" Rob asked.

They got their answer when blue paint and glitter fell on Dinah. All 3 boys paled and Roy looked at them wide eyed. He knew it was them.

"Who did this?" Ollie asked, trying to keep from laughing.

All three looked at each other.

"Roy did it!"

They ran off, leaving a stunned Roy and a pissed off Dinah. Steve and Bruce both shook their heads and made a note to themselves. _Never let Roy baby sit. _

**Please review! Should I do a football story or a dodge ball story? =)**


	14. Dodgeball

Hey everybody! Shout out to gabylokita41, stormygirl335, ilikehats2, numbuh13m, and RheaThePsychoticNinja!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below or glee.

Garfield was walking down the hallway when he saw his uncles watching a glee commercial where the kids were getting dodgeballs thrown at them.

"Larry, what are those red things?" he asked.

"Dodgeballs."

"What's a dodgeball?"

Both adults turned and stared at him wide eyed. Well as wide eyed as a robot and mummy can get.

"You don't know what dodgeball is?"

"No. What is it?'"

"It's the best game in the history of the world. Next to football." Cliff said, standing up.

"I want to play now." The boy said, pouting.

"That's it. Rita! Steve! Get down here now."

The couple came down the stairs. Rita helped Steve because he had a broken leg from the last mission. _(I hated how Mento treated BB in Homecoming, so I decided to have him injured. He may be injured or tortured in other stories too. Hint, hint, hint ; ) _

"What do you want?" Mento asked, trying to use his crutches.

"We're playing dodgeball with the greenbean." Cliff stated.

"Steve can't play."

"So, we don't want him too." Larry said, earning him a glare.

The team headed to the huge gym they had and Mento sat down on one of the benches.

"Are you going to be fine not playing?" Rita asked.

"As long as I don't get hit with the ball."

She walked over to the rest of them.

"Ok, Rita, you're on my team." Larry said.

"That means you're on my team Gar."

The two teams headed for opposite sides of the room.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gar asked.

"Ok, you see those balls in the middle of the floor?"

He nodded.

"When Mento says go, you have to run and get a ball."

"Then what do I do?"

"You throw it at anybody that isn't me."

"Then what?"

"Don't get hit with the ball.'' Cliff said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Are you ready!?" Mento yelled.

"Yes!"

"On your mark, get set, go!"

Both teams ran up to get a ball. Larry threw it at Cliff, but the robot dodged it. Beastboy got the ball, turned and threw it, hitting Mento square in the face.

"GARFIELD MARK LOGAN!"

"Kid, why did you throw it at Mento?"

"You said throw the ball at anybody that isn't you."

"I meant just Rita and Larry."

"Oh."

A ball came out of nowhere and hit Cliff in the chest. He groaned and walked away.

"Cliff! Where are you going?"

"I'm out. It's up to you now, greenbean."

"I don't want to hurt them."

"It won't hurt them."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Make me proud, Gar."

Beastboy looked at the two players in front of him. His mom and his uncle.

"Sorry honey, but you're going down." Rita said, coming towards him.

He backed up and few steps and Larry threw a ball at him, which he dodged easily. Gar threw a ball back at him and it almost hit him in the face. This went on for several minutes until Larry threw a ball and Gar caught.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Cliff yelled.

"What happened?"

"You caught the ball, that means he's out."

"I thought he has to get hit with the ball to be out."

"Either way, he's out.

Larry huffed and walked off the field. Rita and Gar stared each other down.

"Come on Rita! Get him." Steve yelled.

"What about me?" Gar asked.

"You got this. She's weak." Cliff stated.

She turned to him and smiled. Rita scratched her head and stuck a certain finger up at him. The robot's jaw dropped and he crossed his arms. Rita turned back and was almost hit with the ball.

"You almost had me. That won't happen again."

She threw the ball at him and missed him by a good foot.

"Too high." She muttered.

Gar picked up another ball and ran to her, but fell. He grabbed his leg in pain.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, her motherly instincts coming out.

"My ankle." He whimpered.

She dropped the ball and cuddled him in her arms soothingly.

"It's ok baby. I'll take care of you."

Gar looked up at.

"Rita?"

"Yes honey?"

"You're out." He said, his mood changing completely.

She looked down and saw a ball touching her arm. Cliff cheered.

"Yeah! That's my little green bean." He said, lifting up the boy.

"Y-you tricked me."

"I learned from the best."

She shrugged knowing that he got it from her doing it to Steve. Being an actress had its advantages. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He got her good. She wouldn't even have thought of that. Cliff cheered, while Larry pouted.

"That's not legal."

"I'm the judge and I say it's fair."

"Is this pay back for what I said earlier?" Larry asked.

"Nope." Steve said, about to get up.

He took on of his crutches and "accidently" hit Larry below the belt. He fell to the ground whimpering.

"That was pay back."

Cliff was holding Gar high up on his shoulders.

"Want me to make you some cookies Gar?" Rita asked.

"Yes, but you know what I really want to do?"

"What?"

"I want to play again."

**Hope you enjoyed! P.S. give me an idea. I want to do a story with Rita, Steve, and Gar having a mother/father/son moment. Please review and I'm open to ideas! =)**


	15. Over the Limit

Hey everybody! Shout out to numbuh13m and stormygirl335! P.S, please tell me if I should continue these stories or not. This one will be kind of sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character below.

Steve was in his bedroom he shared with his wife when Rita came in and slapped the book he was reading out of his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"You're pushing Gar too much. He's just a child." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed heavily. It was going to be this conversation again. Steve grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on the bed.

"He needs to be tuff or he'll get killed." Steve explained.

"Everyone has their limit." Rita said.

"And being a hero means you need to be pushed past those limits."

Steve laid down and Rita's eye brow started to twitch. Time for plan B. She took off her robe and snuggled against him. He saw she was wearing a blue teddy.

"Can you please listen to me now?"

"When you're wearing that? I'll listen to anything you say."

"Thank you. Gar is only 8 years old. You're treating him like a solider and not like a son."

"That's the way I grew up. My dad pushed me and look how I turned out."

"Maybe that's the problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're trying to make Gar like you."

"So what if I am? So what. I turned out fine!" he yelled.

"Being angry over every little thing is not normal. Did something happen to you as a child?"

"No."

"You answered that a little too quickly." Rita said, rubbing his cheek.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!" he said, walking towards the door.

"Steve."

"Leave me alone!"

He slammed the door and went downstairs. Steve sat on the couch and rubbed his temples in circles.

"What's that?" a voice said, behind him.

He jumped and saw Beastboy in his footie pajamas holding his teddy bear.

"What's wrong Gar?"

"Couldn't sleep. Can you tuck me in?" Gar asked.

Steve couldn't saw no to that face, so he picked up the boy and carried him to his room.

"Why were you and Rita fighting?"

"It was nothing."

"It was about me wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Rita thinks I'm pushing you too hard. Am I?"

"It hard, especially when you yell at me, but I manage. Robin said you have to be tuff to be a hero."

"Robin's a smart boy."

"Mento, sir?"

"Yes Gar?"

"How did you get that scar?" Gar asked, pointing the mark above his left eyebrow.

"I don't remember."

"You said that if someone says they don't remember, then they're usually lying."

Mento sighed heavily.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do. Tell me. Please."

"When I was your age, my father was preparing to take over his business when I turned 18. He always pushed me, harder and harder everyday. He wanted me to be the best. He said, take out the competition, whatever it takes. When I didn't work up to his standards, he used to beat me with anything and everything he could find, every single day. As soon as I graduated, I swore that I would never threat my child like that. Looks like I broke that promise. I've been pushing you to the brink. I've become what I hate." Steve explained.

Beastboy hugged his father tightly and saw tears in his eyes.

"I don't hate you. I care about you. I'm sorry I made you cry."

"It's ok. I'm fine."

Steve went to get off the bed, but Gar held his hand tightly.

"Stay."

He did as told and laid down next to his son.

"Everyone needs a shoulder to lean on." Gar said.

"How did you get so smart?"

"I listen to you. Night daddy." He said, drifting off to sleep.

"Night, son."

**Please review! =)**


	16. The Gem

Hey everybody! Shout out to ilikehats2, numbuh13m, stormygirl335, christinetjorel, and Ono!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Garfield was in puppy form, running through the woods near the DP headquarters. Him and Mento had got into a heated argument about their latest mission. Larry had been shot in the leg and Mento got mad at him for not going after the bad guys and instead saving his uncle. Beastboy always came here when they fought like that. The woods were quiet and relaxing to him. He got tired and found a nice tree to take a nap by. He curled into a tight little ball and drifted into a deep slumber.

When he woke up, he saw that it was nighttime. Gar didn't want to give Rita a heart attack, so he decided to head home. It was completely dark outside except for the light of the full moon. Beastboy decided that he had been in dog form long enough and turned back into a human. As he walked on the trail he came on, he saw the stars shine like gems in the sky. Being a hero, he never really got to gaze at the stars and be a kid like he wanted to, but like Mento always said, it comes with the job. Gar rolled his eyes just thinking about it.

He saw the top of the building in the distance and started to run to it. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a loud growl behind him. Garfield turned around slowly and his little heart stopped as he saw a pack of angry wolves staring at him with foaming mouths.

"Hehehe. Nice doggies?" he asked, nervous.

They all growled at him loudly. He jumped and turned into the strongest thing he could a puppy. Then he ran. Garfield ran as fast as he could, not caring where he was going, as long as he got away. He heard the pack coming behind him and gaining speed with each minute. Beastboy felt a shooting pain in his leg and fell to the forest floor. He turned back into a human and looked up at the hungry pack in front of him.

Gar tried to crawl away, but his leg hurt too much. The bigger wolf, probably the leader sniffed him and signaled the rest of his pack to come forward. The wolves opened their mouths and Gar closed his eyes and waited for the attack. Instead of feeling pain, he felt a strong gust of wind. He opened his eyes and saw the leader of the pack whimpering on the ground while the rest of the pack scurried away.

"Did I do that?" he thought, to himself.

Gar looked up and saw a girl float down in front of him. She had short purple hair and gray skin. There was a red gem in the middle of her forehead with a black outline. The girl was wearing a white cloak and leotard. Her eyes were also purple.

"Did you save me?"

She nodded.

"Thank you." Gar said.

"You're welcome." She said, quietly.

"Who are you?"

"The Gem."

"I'm Beastboy, but my real name is Garfield."

"Hi Garfield."

"How did you find me?"

"I sensed it."

"How?"

"I just did." She snapped, at him.

Gar rubbed his leg in pain. She moved his hands and put hers there instead. In a matter of seconds, his wound was completely healed. He stared at her wide eyed.

"How did you do that?"

"My powers let me heal somebody or myself."

"That's so cool!" he yelled.

She blushed a little bit. They heard voices and she walked away from him.

"Wait where are going?"

"I have to leave. I can't let anyone see me."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Will I see you again?"

"Probably not."

"Then how do I remember you?"

She thought about the question and then looked at him.

"Every time you see a raven, think of me." With that, the girl turned into a black bird and flew away into the night.

**Please review! P.S both Gar and Rae are 8. =)**


	17. Rita

Hey everybody! Shout out to Egyptiandude990, stormygirl335, numbuh13m, ilikehats2, and FelynxTiger! These few stories will be part of a series of the team's first experience with Gar.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Rita stared at the kid as he ate platefuls of food. He was only 7. A baby and he had to live on the streets and eat garbage, it was sick. At least he had a home now, if Mento lets him stay. If he kicked this kid out, she would personally kill him. She didn't even notice the boy had moved until she felt a pull on her skirt. Rita looked down and saw the boy looking up at her.

"Hi little guy." Rita said.

"Hi Elastigirl. Is there something wrong?"

"No why?"

"You were staring at me. Do I have something on my face?" Gar asked, rubbing his face.

"No, I'm just glad you're here."

"I am too. This place is much warmer than the streets. Plus, I don't have to beg for food."

Rita hugged the boy and picked him up. He was extremely lighter than normal. She placed him on the couch and then sat down.

"Elastigirl?"

"Please, call me Rita."

"Ok Rita, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"Why is Mento such a meanie?"

Honestly, even being his wife of 2 years, she didn't know the answer. Ever since they meet, he'd had a lot of built up anger.

"I don't know."

"Maybe he needs a nap. My mommy said that people get cranky when they're tired."

"Your mother is a wise woman."

"Was." he said, sadly.

Rita pulled him into a tight hug. This boy had been through so much to be so young. Garfield snuggled against her and then looked into her eyes.

"Mommy talked about you." He said.

Rita just looked at him confused.

"Your mom knew me?"

"She said you two were in a movie together."

"What's your mommy's name?"

"Marie Logan."

Her eyes widened at the fact. Not only were they in a movie together, but they were friends. They were in a movie together when they were 17. A few years later, Marie had to end her career because she had gotten pregnant. Rita didn't even know she moved to Africa let alone died. She looked at Gar again. He had her eyes.

"Rita?"

"Yes, honey."

"Are you gonna be my new mommy?" he asked, sweetly.

"Yeah I am, but I could never replace Marie. She was a good woman."

Gar put his head on her shoulder and then wrapped his arms around her weakily.

"You give good hugs."

"Thank you Garfield."

"Call me Gar."

"Ok Gar. What do you want to do?"

"Do you have any videogames?" he asked.

"Yes, we do, but Cliff and Larry mostly play them. I don't."

"Why not?"

"They won't let me play."

"Why not?"

"They say girls can't play videogames." Rita said, slightly ticked at the fact.

"That's not true. Mommy used to beat daddy at videogames all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but she couldn't beat me. I'm the best."

"We'll she about that." She said, smirking.

With that their battle was on. About two hours later Garfield cheered as he beat Rita in monster truck races for the third time in a row.

"Yay, I won again!" Garfield cheered.

"Yes you did. Now it's time for bed."

"Ok."

Garfield put down the controller and laid down on the couch.

"Gar, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"No, you're not sleeping here?"

"I'm not?" he asked, shocked.

"No. Follow me." Rita said.

Gar took her hand and she led him upstairs. When they got to the door, they stopped.

"Are you ready to so your new room?" she asked.

He nodded his head quickly. They opened the door and Gar's jaw dropped to the floor. The room was painted green with a race car bed and a wooden desk. There were also some toys placed in different places around the room.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!" he said, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Garfield starting looking at everything around the room. The boys were making the boy's room while they were talking. Gar sat on the bed.

"It's been a while since I've had one."

"A room to yourself."

"No. A bed."

Rita wanted to cry. This boy is so strong to have gone through so many things. He really was a hero. This was his destiny.

"Rita?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tuck me in?"

"Sure Gar."

The boy got under the covers and Rita tucked him in. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and then was about to walk out when he called her.

"Rita?"

"Yeah Gar."

"Thanks for being my new mommy."

"You're welcome."

Garfield drifted to sleep.

"Welcome home Garfield." She whispered.

**Please review! Should the next one be Larry or Cliff? =)**


	18. Larry

Hey everybody! Shout out to Egyptaindude990, StarLightStarShine, numbuh13m, animatedBB, ilikehats2, stormygirl335, Mizookie101, and christinetjorel!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below. I own the teddybear show.

Garfield had just woken up from the best sleep of his life. He looked around his new room and punched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He hoped out of bed and skipped down the hallway. When he came into the livingroom, he looked for Rita but didn't see her. Gar sat on the couch and started making breakfast. He made himself some cereal and ate it while he watched the teddybear show on tv. He saw the door open and the team came in. Gar ran up to Rita.

"Hi Rita."

"Hi Gar." She said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"It's nothing."

Before he could ask any more questions, she walked away along with Steve and Cliff. Larry walked over and flopped on the couch.

"Negativeman?"

"What?!" he snapped.

The boy's lip started to quiver and he hung his head low. Larry saw this and felt guilty.

"Kid come over here."

Gar walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just I'm really ticked off."

"Why Negativeman?" Gar asked.

"Call me Larry."

"Ok Larry."

"We busted a drug ring that the cops have been trying to bust for ages. We found them and beat them. When Mento called the cops to pick them up, they went to the press and took all the credit."

"That's mean."

"Yeah it is. This city would have been destroyed long ago if it wasn't for us. Sometimes I wonder why I keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Being a hero. Nobody appreciates it."

"I do."

"Thanks kid. It seems like you're the only one."

"No I'm not. There are lots of people who care about the Doom Patrol. They may not say it, but they appreciate you all."

"Like who?"

"The police. Without you all, the city would be a mess. They can't do all the things you all can, they don't have all the resources you all have. Plus, they aren't as cool."

Larry smirked at the last comment.

"I still don't know why I keep doing this."

"If you don't want to be a hero, then why do you do it?" Gar asked.

Negativeman pondered for a second. It was actually a good question.

"I don't know, Gar."

"Do you hate your mom?"

"Excuse me?!" Larry yelled.

"Do you hate your mom?"

"Of course not. I love my mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. She's the reason I'm a hero in the first place."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make her proud of me!" he yelled, standing up.

"So you put your life on the line for your mother? That's why you're a hero."

Larry looked at the kid shocked. A seven year old just convinced him why he was a hero.

"Yeah, that's why. I'd die for my mother." Larry said, sitting back down.

"When my dad died, she worked two jobs to take care of me. Everything she did, she did for me. She even let me stay with her when I turned into King Tut. She never turned her back on me and she's the strongest person I know. You know what kid?"

"What?"

"You made me realize, that I not only fight for my mom, but I fight for people who can't fight for themselves."

"Where is your mom?"

"She died last year. Heart attack. I never even got the chance to tell her I loved her."

Garfield hugged Larry and let him cry and let out any emotions he had hidden inside him.

"I beat she's very proud of you."

"How are you so happy with everything that you've gone through?"

"I just like making people smile. It's what I do."

Larry laughed and picked up the kid.

"You want some icecream?"

"Yeah."

With that, the two left and went to the kitchen. That day, Larry realized what it really means to be a hero.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! The next one will be Cliff! =)**


	19. Cliff

Hey everybody! Shout out to Egyptiandude990, numbuh13m, StarLightStarShine, stormygirl335, animatedBB, christinetjorel, ilikehats2, RheathePsychoticNinja and Mizookie101!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

It had been a week since the Doom Patrol had taken in Garfield and Cliff hadn't talked to him since they'd found him. The kid was so happy and perky, even after everything he's gone through. He's what the team needed, according to Rita and Larry. Cliff hadn't personally gotten the chance to hang out with the kid, because he was afraid his looks would cause him to burst into tears. Cliff walked into the living room and saw the little green bean sitting on the kitchen counter happily eating a cookie.

"Hey kid."

Garfield turned to him and his smiled widened. The complete opposite of what he expected.

"Hi Robotman! Do you want a bite of my cookie?" he asked, sweetly.

"No, I'm not hungry. My name's Cliff by the way."

"Ok Uncle Cliff."

"So, how do you like being on the Doom Patrol?" Cliff asked, picking the child up and placing him on his metal shoulders.

"I like it."

"So how come you're not scared of me?" Cliff asked.

"Because robots are awesome!" he yelled.

Cliff felt a sense of pride.

"I'm bored." Gar said, after awhile.

"What do you want to do?"

He just shrugged. Cliff grabbed his metal chin and then smiled.

"Do you want to play a prank on Steve and Rita?"

"What's a prank?"

Cliff gasped.

"You don't know what a prank is?"

"No. What is it?"

"Oh Garfield, Uncle Cliff has much to teach you."

The two heroes left and Cliff started explaining to Gar the art of pranking and how funny it is. After 2 hours of watching gut busting videos online, the two finally came up with their prank that they would be doing on the unsuspecting couple.

"So do you understand what we're doing?"

"Yep, this is going to be awesome."

"Yes. Yes it will be."

"Gar bedtime!" Rita called from upstairs.

Gar sighed disappointed.

"Don't worry kid, everything's going according to plan."

"It is?"

"Yep. Now get some sleep and I'll finish getting the stuff together. I'll wake you when it's time." Cliff whispered, in the boy's ear.

He nodded with a huge smile on his face and ran upstairs to bed. Cliff grabbed the supplies and headed to his room. Around 5 am the next morning and Garfield felt someone shaking his shoulder. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked up and saw Cliff standing over him.

"Uncle Cliff, why did you wake me up? It's only 5 in the morning." Gar asked, sitting up.

"It's time for the prank." Cliff answered.

He nodded and hopped out of bed, careful not to make any noise. The two tip toed down the hallway to the sleeping couples room. Steve had his arm wrapped around Rita's waist and she had her head on his chest. Cliff pulled out a plastic bottle and started to shake it up.

"What's in that bottle again?" Gar asked.

"A special mixture I made. " he said, putting the bottle on the floor of the bedroom.

"Is it safe?"

"Of course it's safe. Now come on, we have to get out of here."

The two went out the door and peered into the bedroom waiting for the fun to begin. After about 3 seconds, the mixture in the bottle turned a cloudy white and soon the bottle exploded, sending a deafening sound throughout the building. Rita screamed and the two pranksters laughed as Steve fell of the bed.

"That was awesome." Gar whispered.

"I know. It worked better than I thought it would."

Steve got up from the floor and looked at what remained of the bottle.

"What was that?" Rita asked, rubbing her head.

"Some kind of bottle explosion." he answered.

A piece of ceiling missed Steve's head by about 3 centimeters.

"A powerful explosion." she said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well who could-" Mento started.

The couple looked at each other before screaming.

"CLIFF!"

The two heroes chuckled and high fived as they quickly, but quietly crept away from the scene. This was the first of many pranks that Gar pulled with his favorite uncle.

**Please review! The last one will be Steve, but it may take a couple days to come up with an idea, so please be patient! I'll post as soon as I'm done! =)**


	20. Steve

Hey everybody! Shout out to Egyptiandude990, ilikehats2, numbuh13m, stormygirl335, and RheaThePsychoticNinja!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

It was around midnight and Mento was staring at the computer screen as he was trying to track down a reliable lead for the Brotherhood of Evil. It had been two weeks since they had met Beastboy and everybody says that he's what the team needed. He was a seven year old who could barely control his powers. Steve groaned as he realized he'd have to tell Bruce. His life was complicated enough. He rubbed his temples and started tracking down more leads. He didn't even notice that somebody else was in the room until he felt a tap on his leg. He looked down and saw Garfield looking up at him wearing purple footie pajamas and a teddy bear that Rita had made for him.

"Garfield, what are you doing up?" he asked, annoyed that he was being interrupted.

"I can't sleep." He replied, sweetly.

"Why not?"

"I had a nightmare." Gar explained.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, not even looking at him.

"Can you read me a story?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm working. Go bother somebody else."

"But, you're the only one awake."

"I don't care. I have work to do and I don't have time to worry about your stupid dream." Steve said, coldly.

Garfield sat on the floor and started crying. Steve felt guilt wash over him as the boy held his teddy bear tightly. He didn't mean to make the boy cry, but he didn't have time to baby him. He had work to do.

"You don't love me." He said, through his tears.

Mento sighed heavily as he felt his heart breaking. He got off the chair and picked up the crying boy.

"I do love you." He said.

"No you don't. You hate me, just like everyone in my village hated me."

"I don't hate you. I just get wrapped up in my work sometimes and I say things I don't mean." He explained.

" Really?"

"Really. I could never hate you."

Beastboy snuggled against the man as they sat on the couch.

"Now, what was your nightmare about?"

"Madame Rouge came here and killed you all. She made me watch and I was all alone." Gar said, crying more.

He sighed and rubbed the boy's back.

"It was only a nightmare. That won't ever happen. I promise, now let see that smile of yours." Mento comforted.

Garfield smiled a little.

"You can do better than that."

The boy shook his head and then Mento started tickling him for all it was worth. Garfield fought, but he couldn't stop the attack. The boy started crying tears of joy. Once Steve saw the boy couldn't breathe, he stopped.

"Mento?"

"Yes?"

"Are you my new daddy?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Mento?"

"Yes?"

"You need a nap."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, I have work to do."

"Like what?"

"Finding the brotherhood. You can watch until you get tired ok?"

"Ok."

Mento went back to the computer while Gar sat on the couch. He laid his head on the pillow and he felt something under it. He moved the pillow and saw a magazine with a woman in tiny black bikini.

"Mento?"

"Yes?"

"What's a playboy?" Gar asked.

Steve turned and looked at the boy with the magazine in his hand. He took it out of the boy's hand and put it down under the table. He was going to kill Cliff.

"How about I read you that story?" Steve said, changing the subject.

"Ok."

He smiled and picked up his son. As he was carrying Gar in his arms, he realized that he was so fragile. He had been through too much and all he wanted was to be loved. Mento promised himself that night that he would try and be a father to this boy. Be the father that he wished he'd had when he was his age. Gar was his son and he would always protect him, no matter what.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I'm having a challenge. I want to do a Halloween story, so the person who gives me the best Halloween story idea will have the chapter dedicated to them. Just put the idea in your review. =)**


	21. Happy Halloween

Hey everybody! Shout out to numbuh13m, ilikehats2, gabylokita41, b00kw0rms, and Annie carrots1! This chapter is dedicated to stormygirl335!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

It was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Garfield was beyond bored. He skipped into the living room and saw Cliff putting carved pumpkins and cobwebs around the room.

"Hi Cliff." Gar said.

"Hey kid."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting up Halloween decorations." Cliff said, putting a giant spider on the wall.

"What's Halloween?"

Cliff turned to him slack jawed.

"You don't know what Halloween is?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's only the best holiday ever. You get to dress up in a costume, you knock on someone's door, say trick or treat and they give you candy." the robot explained.

Gar's eyes grew to the size of quarters at the word candy. He loved sugar, which is why Mento wouldn't let him have it a lot.

"Cool! I want to do it!" Gar yelled, just as Rita walked into the room.

"You want to do what?" she asked, ruffling his hair.

"He wants to go trick or treating, He's never been before."

"Well that's going to change tonight. I'll make your costume."

"Yay! I'm going trick or treating!" he yelled, running through out the house.

Just then Mento walked into the room rubbing his temples.

"He's not going trick or treating." he said.

"Why not?" Cliff asked.

"It's too childish."

"Well Steve, if you haven't noticed, he is a child." Rita countered.

"I don't care. He's not going." Steve said, sternly.

"Fine, do you want to be the one to break his little heart?" Rita asked.

Steve glared at her. She was using the guilt card again. How she got so good at this, he'll never know. After a while, he sighed with defeat.

"Fine, he can go."

"Great, I'll go make his costume." Rita said, going to a nearby staircase.

_Several hours later_

It was time to go and the Patrollers were downstairs waiting for Gar to come down.

"Honey, are you ready?" Rita called, upstairs.

"Yes." he yelled, back.

"Ok, let's see how it looks." Cliff said.

They waited a few seconds before they heard footsteps.

"I am vengeance. I am the knight. I am Batman!" Gar yelled, running down the stairs with his cape behind him. Rita giggled at the boy and started taking pictures of him. Steve just stared at the boy and then at his wife. Bruce and him were very close friends. Their families were friends and they worked together. Having his son dressed up like the bat sent jealousy through him.

"Nice, kid." Larry said, looking at his cape.

"Rita made it. I look like Batman."

"Yes you do." Rita said, snapping a few more pictures. Steve grabbed her shoulder and leaned towards her.

"I'm so gonna get you for this." he growled, in her ear.

"Please." she whispered, smiling seductively.

He looked at her shocked before smiling. It was on now. The moment was interrupted by Gar pulling on her skirt.

"Rita, can I go now?" Garfield asked.

"Yes you can. Now be good for Larry." Rita told him.

"I will." he said, grabbing Larry by the arm and dragging him out the door.

"Don't let Gar have too much candy!" Steve ordered.

"Got it!"

Then they were out the door.

_Several hours later_

Cliff was watching Charlie Brown and the Great Pumpkin while Steve and Rita took this alone time to have a nice make out session. Having Gar around, they didn't have as much "alone time" as they'd like, but that just made moments like this even better. They were suddenly interrupted by Gar running in the door and transforming from human to animal over and over again.

"Gar, how was it?"

"IT WAS AWESOME. IGOTLOTSOFCANDY! YUMMY, ILOVECANDY! CANDYYY!" he said, running around in a circle. Larry walked in the door completely out of breath.

"Larry, what's going on?" Cliff asked.

"The kid's on a sugar high. They said he was the best Batman they'd seen all night, so they gave him lots and lots of candy." Larry explained, watching the boy bounce off the walls.

"ILOVECANDY! ILOVECANDY! ILOVECANDY!" Gar yelled, running around the house.

Steve groaned as he heard the doorbell ring. He prayed it wasn't an angry neighbor. When he opened the door, he internally paled. The one and only Batman was standing in front of him.

"Hey, Bruce. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well Robin's out trick or treating so I decided to stop by and ask you a question."

"What kind of question?"

"When were you going to tell me about Garfield?" Bruce asked.

Steve just stared at him.

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm Batman."

Suddenly, Garfield popped up next to Steve and started jumping up and down.

"HI BATMAN!" he yelled.

"Hi, Garfield. Are you ok?"

"YEAH. I HAD LOTS OF CANDY!"

"I see."

Then the boy turned a deeper shade of green and then threw up on the Dark Knight. Steve stared at the Dark Knight and hugged the boy close, afraid for both of their lives. He glared deeply at Mento and growled at him. Steve said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Happy Halloween."

Then he slammed the door in his face and then looked it up tight.

**Please review! =)**


	22. Snow Days

Hey everybody! Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated! Shout out to Bat-dove, numbuh13m, anniecarrots1, gabylokita41, Beastgreen, ilikehats2, stormygirl335, LunarLilies, and b00kw0rms!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below. I own the Teddybear show!

8 year old Garfield happily kicked his feet over the side of the kitchen counter as he watched Rita take the freshly baked sugar cookies out of the oven. He was practically hypnotized by the smell. Rita looked up at Gar as she started icing the cookies and saw him watching her closely. She smiled and handed him a snowman shaped cookie.

"Thank you Rita." Gar said, with a mouthful of cookie.

Rita laughed when she saw that Gar had white and blue frosting all over his face. She grabbed a red towel and wiped the icing off of his face.

"Do you like it?" she asked, picking him up.

"It's really yummy!" Gar yelled, happily bouncing in her arms.

She laughed and placed him on the ground. He immediately ran from the kitchen and headed towards the window in the living room, nearly knocking Steve over in the process. He looked up at his wife as she put a candy cane shaped cookie in her mouth.

"Did you give him a cookie?" Steve asked, walking towards her.

"Oh course."

He groaned loudly and face palmed himself.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? It's the holidays." she asked, dumbfounded by what he just said.

"Do you remember the last time Gar had sugar?"

Rita rolled her brown eyes.

"Come on, it was Halloween and Batman wasn't _that _mad."

Steve glared at her for a second, remembering the incident all too clearly. Batman was not only beyond pissed off, but he also questioned him non stop about Gar. Bruce eventually got his revenge by locking him in a room and forcing him to watch the Teddybear show for 5 hours straight. After that, he was ready to skin Gar alive, but like always, Rita protected her baby and refused to let him near Gar until he calmed down.

"Horrible." he muttered.

She giggled at her husband and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry Steve. He only had one cookie. Nothing to worry about. Besides, it's the holidays. Learn to loosen up." she said, stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

He choked a little, but slowly took a bit of it. One of the reasons that he married Rita was that she was a woman of many talents. Not only was she the only woman he'd dated who wasn't an idiot, but she could also cook, act, etc. As an added bonus, she was beyond beautiful. He watched her carefully as she bent over in front of him to get something from under the counter. Steve couldn't help but stare at the back of her tiny skirt. She was blessed from both ends.

"If you're done staring at my butt, can you help me find a wooden spoon?" she said, not even looking at him.

He blushed slightly, but helped her search trying not to stare at her every five minutes.

Meanwhile

Garfield stared happily out the window as he watched the snow fall gently on the ground. They looked like little stars falling from the sky. He was too busy staring that he didn't even hear Cliff walk in until he picked him up.

"You like the snow kid?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty. It doesn't snow where I come from." Gar explained.

"It's doesn't?"

Gar shook his head sadly. Cliff was completely shocked. It just wasn't Christmas without snow. It was a shame it hadn't seen it before. Suddenly, a thought popped into his robot head.

"Gar, grab your coat."

He nodded and raced upstairs. Gar came back down wearing his heavy winter coat, hat and scarf. Cliff picked him up again and carried the boy outside. He shivered as the cold air hit him, but he stopped after a minute. Gar jumped out of Cliff's arms and landed in the soft snow.

"Hey kid, do you want to know how to make a snow angel?" Cliff asked, sitting in the snow.

"Yeah."

Cliff flopped back on the snow and demonstrated how to make a snow angel. Gar followed suit and smiled at the piece of art he created. After that, Gar picked up some of the snow and squeezed it in his hand. He stared at it as he saw that it formed a small ball.

"Uncle Cliff, look what I made." he said, showing it to him.

"It's called a snowball. You use them in snowball fights."

"What's that?"

"It's a game where you throw snowballs at people and don't get in trouble."

As soon as he stopped talking, he got hit in the face with a snowball. He wiped the excess snow off of his metal face. Gar giggled and Robotman glared at him before a large grin came over his face.

"Oh it's on now kid!"

With that, both heroes began gathering large amounts of snow for their snowballs. Once the snow was shaped, a full blown snow ball fight broke out.

_Later on_

Rita and Steve noticed that the house was usually quite after a while. They went into the living room and saw fast flying snow balls go past the window. They looked at each other and immediately went outside. Rita smiled at the scene. Cliff and Garfield were throwing dozens of snowballs at a defenseless Negativeman. He was on the ground trying to shield himself with his hands. The mummy looked up at his two teammates in the doorway.

"A little help here!" he yelled.

Rita immediately started trying to help her teammate while Mento just stood off to the side. While nobody was looking, he let a small smile come over his face. No matter how crazy or weird they were, the Patrol was his family and he wouldn't have them any other way. Rita was the loving wife and mother who didn't care what anyone thought. Larry and Cliff were his annoying brothers that were always fighting. Garfield was his son. Sometimes when he the only one up, he used to take off the helmet and watch him sleep peacefully in his room, holding his teddy bear tightly. It made him feel secure that his son was safe at home.

His thoughts were interrupted by him getting hit with a face full of snow. He turned and saw Gar with a petrified look on his face.

"Sorry, sir." he shuttered, shaking like crazy.

Rita was already at the boy's side, ready to protect him. He bent down and picked up the snowball that Gar had dropped.

"Garfield.." he turning away from him.

"Yes sir?"

"Run." Steve said, with a mischievous grin on his face.

Gar smiled back and ran with Rita as Mento began chasing them around the yard. Cliff and Larry shrugged and started making more snow balls. They were a family and nothing was going to change that.

**Please review! =)**


End file.
